gw2fandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mesmer
Mesmers are masters of mirage. They weave deception magic that seeks to confound, disorient and dumbfound their enemies. With a wave of the hand, they can shatter their own illusions to produce even greater special effects. As a scholar profession, mesmers wear light armor. Abilities Shattering illusions is the mesmer's special ability. Shattering destroys the mesmer's illusions and applies a secondary effect. The four shatter skills are Mind Wrack (does damage to nearby foes), Cry of Frustration (applies confusion to nearby foes), Diversion (dazes targets of illusions), and Distortion (causes caster to evade attacks). Illusions come in two types: Phantasms and clones. Phantasms are illusions that look like the caster but have their own names, have a purple color and carry special illusionary weapons, which look different and have specific behavior. Phantasms cause a substantially larger amount of damage and are more durable than clones, which are most effective for distracting enemies and powering shatters. Clones look exactly like the mesmer and display the same name. Mesmers also enjoy a wide variety of skills which allow them to avoid attacks, either by blocking and counterattacking, or by using stealth magic. Mesmers are adept at causing confusion on their enemies — a condition which causes the mesmer's enemies to take damage each time they use a skill and stacks in intensity. Skills See list of mesmer skills. Special skill types *Illusions — Physical representations of the caster. Most require a target and are dispelled when the target dies or if the Mesmer uses a Shatter skill. Up to three illusions can be maintained. There are two types of illusions: **Clones — Have the caster's appearance, main-hand weapon, and name. Clones have 3200 base health at level 80, but do very low damage and will use the slot 1 skill associated with the caster's weapon (with the special effect any associated with the slot 1 skill). **Phantasms — Appear as ethereal images of the caster, but take up the name of the skill (e.g. Phantasmal Duelist) instead of the caster's name. They have their own weapons that range in different appearances and behaviors. Phantasms have higher damage and health than clones. *Mantras — Mantras are healing or utility skills which must be prepared before use. This offset of long preparation time is rewarded with sequence skill which can be activated instantly and even in a middle of another action. *Glamours - Glamours are utility skills which create shining fields on the ground, which have helpful effects on allies or harmful effects on enemies. *Manipulations - Manipulations are utility skills used to evade attacks, mislead opponents, redirect forces or to simply escape from a deadly situation. Traits The mesmer has the following trait lines: *'Domination' increases and , and grants additional effects on interrupting enemies, and has traits which benefit use of greatsword and torch. *'Dueling' increases and , and favors single combat and use of sword and pistol, and mantras. *'Chaos' increases and , and grants increase in survivability and support abilities, especially when using staff. *'Inspiration' increases and , and benefits use of phantasms, glamour skills and increases effectiveness of scepter and focus weapons. *'Illusions' increases and Shatter Skill Recharge Rate, which reduces the recharge time of shatter skills. This trait line offers many traits which affect a single type of skill or effect, as well as the shatter skills themselves. See list of mesmer traits. Equipment Armor The mesmer is a scholar profession and wears light armor. Weapons *Two-handed **Greatsword — Functions as a ranged weapon, good for a balanced mix of ranged combat and area damage. **Staff — Focuses on giving conditions to foes and boons to allies. Like the Greatsword, it is good at dealing with multiple targets. *Main-hand **Scepter — Focusing on ranged combat, it creates clones quickly and can torment, blind and confuse enemies. **Sword — Focusing on melee combat, it can get you in the fight quickly and can easily hit multiple targets in front of you. *Off-hand **Focus — Offers help with movement. Its Phantasm protects from projectiles. **Pistol — Offers a multi-target condition attack. Its Phantasm causes high single target damage. **Sword — Offers further defense via another block ability. Its Phantasm jumps in and out of melee combat, making it more difficult to hit. **Torch — Gives an area blind and burn attack which also makes you briefly invisible. Its Phantasm confuses enemies and grants retaliation to allies. *Aquatic **Spear — Focuses on damage and manipulation of position. **Trident — Damages and applies various conditions and boons. There are ten possible weapon sets for this profession and two while underwater. The mesmer can switch between two weapon sets while in combat. Crafting The following crafting disciplines can create items that are useful to the mesmer: * Weaponsmith — Greatswords, spears, swords. * Huntsman — Pistols, torches. * Artificer — Foci, scepters, staves, tridents. * Tailor — Light armor. * Jeweler — Jewelry. * Chef — Food. Personal story In the biography step of character creation, mesmers must decide the mask that they wear - Harlequin's Smile, Phantasm of Sorrow, or Fanged Dread. Gallery File:Mesmer 01 concept art.jpg File:Norn male mesmer.jpg File:Mesmer broken mirror.jpg File:Mesmer with phantasms.jpg File:Sylvari male mesmer 01.jpg File:Sylvari female mesmer.jpg Trivia * The mesmer was previewed under this image until its unveiling on December 14th. * The mesmer profession was confirmed on the Guild Wars 2 official Facebook fan page as the eighth and final profession on December 12th, 2011; they announced early on Facebook due to a leak from a video displaying a sample of mesmer skills used in combat. * On the main Guild Wars 2 website, the "minstrel" was displayed as a false profession reveal. Clicking on the minstrel caused the character to shatter, replacing it with an image of the mesmer's reveal instead. External links * Mesmer on the official website. *